Numbuh 10
"You thought I was dating Nigel Uno? Puh-lease!" ''--Numbuh 10 to Lizzie in Operation: H.O.L.I.D.A.Y..'' Numbuh 10 the cousin of Numbuh 1, as her father is his mother's long-lost brother or brother-in-law. She is the leader of Sector L and is a news anchorwoman for the KND Nightly News. Numbuh 10 also has a younger sister named Rita (Numbuh 28). She is voiced by Alyson Stoner. She is a pretty girl whom Numbuh 2 seems to have a big crush on. She befriends Lizzie in Operation: H.O.L.I.D.A.Y., talking about a number of embarrassing facts about Numbuh 1, much to Numbuh 1's chagrin. She made her first appearance in Operation: C.O.U.C.H.. However Numbuh 10 did make a few appearances in Operation Z.E.R.O.. She is also seen in the audience in Operation: I.T. Appearance She usually wears a green shirt, white skirt, and white shoes. When on vacation, she wears a red top, a blue sarong or shorts, white pearl earrings, and white sandals with red straps. She has navy blue eyes and orange hair, usually tied in a ponytail. On the right side of her face she has a beauty mark. Gamewizard2008's Universe In Gamewizard's universe, her name is Evangeline Allison Roberts, and she is the long-lost Princess of the Sea, the blood-daughter of Kyogre Neptune. She made her biggest appearance in Operation: DUTCHMAN, when she went with Kade and Sector V to the Bermuda Triangle, wear they were ambushed by Davy Jones and his crew, kidnapping Eva. Onboard the Flying Dutchman, Jones showed Eva her waterbending powers. When she escaped via magic mirror, she waas reunited with her friends, and they returned to her home, where Oshus revealed her origins in Oceana. She and her friends then had to go on a quest to find the Seven Ocean Talisman and awaken the Sea Crown to defeat Jones. Upon the way, she hatched the egg of her blood-brother, Manaphy, Prince of the Sea, and the two found a quick bond. They later learned that Oshus was secretly the Ocean King, Kyogre, after the first Kraken attack. Oshus insists that Eva must remain in Oceana forever after Jones is defeated, but after Eva gets the Phantom Sword, she threatens him with it, saying that she'll do what she wants, and she'll decide her own destiny. After doing so, she admitted her feelings to Numbuh 11.0, and the two kissed. After they arrived at the Sea Temple, Davy Jones removed the jewels from the Sea Crown, cancelling all waterbending. Eva was able to restore the crown, and in doing so, she gained the powers of the sea, using her enhanced waterbending to defeat Davy Jones once and for all. Afterwards, she tossed the Phantom Sword into the sea. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, she accompanied Sector V and the others on the Quest for the Eight Firstborn. During the Ocean Saga, the group met Captain Lyle T. Rourke, who offered to help them search for the kingdom of Oceana, so that Eva may match Manaphy in the Spirit Ball. Eva had to dive into the Aquatic Abyss in order to find the Phantom Sword again, and once she did so, she had to do an unexpected battle with Master Pakku. Shortly arriving at Oceana and meeting Manaphy and Kyogre again, Captain Rourke betrayed them and stoke Manaphy, and the jewels of the Sea Crown, causing the kingdom to begin to collapse as GUN arrived. The heroes stole the jewels back and restored the Sea Crown again as Eva did battle with Rourke. As Rourke tossed her into the sea, Eva once again gained her oceanic powers, becoming a giantess made of water. Eva used her power to easily crush the GUN Navy and destroy Rourke for good. Afterwards, she caught Manaphy inside the Spirit Ball, becoming his Guardian. Later in the story, as they went to the Avatar Realms, Eva did battle with Katara while everyone else battled other members of The Avatar Gaang. Later, Eva met an old woman named Hama, who offered to teach her enhanced skills of waterbending. That night, Hama was going to teach Eva bloodbending, the dark waterbending move, but Eva refused to learn it. The others arrived as they all did battle with Hama, but Hama was defeated when Grim sucked the life-force out of her. Nextgen Series In the Nextgen Series, Eva Roberts and Kade Jackson are married, and have two kids: a daughter named Melody, who borrows traits from Numbuh 10, and a son named Danny, who resembles Kade, and both kids work as news anchors for KNN. Eva is also the anchorwoman on her own news channel, alongside her husband, Kade, as anchorman. They are also both waterbenders. Buddygirl1004's Universe In Morgan's Universe, Numbuh 10's name is Evangeline Lucille Roberts, also known in Video Games as Evan Lucky Rogers. Eva is a smart girl and also a wiz at playing video games. Like in Game's universe, Eva can bend water, but also lightning, air, thunder, and any element concerning the weather. In the one-shot "Bonding", it is revealed that she is Numbuh 74.239's cousin. It also reveals that she is a major comic book and Harry Potter geek. In the one-shot "Shopping" it shows that despite her geeky nature she has a fashionable side and drags Numbuh 11.0 to the dress department at Macy's. In the one-shot "First Attempt" Joli is seen following Eva and interacting with her for some unknown reason. Relationships Ben Lagoon Eva and Ben are close, Ben is like Eva's little brother despite them only being 5 months apart. Eva always has Ben's back and tries to help him remember his homework. Eva also plays a major roll in trying to get him and Jess together. Claudia Cainteoir Claudia and Eva are cousins. Eva's mother, Ellen, is Claudia's father's, Carson's, little sister. The two are inseparable and both are trying to get Ben and Jess to confess their feeling for each other. Claudia also confessed in Eva about her crush on George and Eva has been trying to get the two together ever since with the help of Jess. Stone Summers Stone is very protective over the girls of Sector L, he once saved Eva's life when she was almost kidnapped coming home from a late night at the tree house. George Cuthail Eva and George are good friends. She and Jess are constantly trying to get him and Claudia together. Jack Daniels Eva and Jack are dating. Eva is constantly trying to get Jack to wear normal clothes instead of his suits. Jezebel Jones Eva is one of her best friends and the two plus Claudia are really close together since boys outnumber the girls Joli Mort Joli and Eva first met in the one-shot "First Attempt", which takes place during Operation: H.O.L.I.D.A.Y.. Joli is seen stalking Eva and trying to befriend him. Noire Sangsue Noire is a new operative in Sector L who was originally from Sector Pa. Not much else is know about their relationship as of now. Eric Roberts Eric is Eva's big brother. The two siblings are close to each other. Beckah Utsukushii The two are shown to be friends and played Volleyball together during Operation: H.O.L.I.D.A.Y., which can be seen in the one-shot "First Attempt". Not much else is known about their relationship as of now. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Sector Leaders Category:Operatives Category:Minor Characters Category:Benders Category:Main Characters Category:KND Pictures Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages Category:Veela Category:Demigods